Welcome To My Life
by Ellenor-san
Summary: [abuse] He's tired of Mariah bragging about life. So he does the unthinkable to her.


Welcome To My Life

Summary: abuse He's tired of Mariah bragging about life. So he does the unthinkable to her.

Warnings: Abuse

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! HAPPY?

Well this fic is dedicated to all Bryan lovers and Mariah haters. If you're a Mariah addicted, do not read.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Welcome To My Life

Lavender eyes shined through out the darkness as he raised the chain higher. He laughed evily when the being held with the chains whimpered. Her head was down, along with her messed hair. Her clothes were tattered and crimson liquid stained her body. The girl was weak. When the girl was held high enough, he stopped. The elder walked towards the girl... A dagger in hand. She slowly turned her head to see her surroundings. The female noticed that she was in a dark room, cold too. She was chained from head to toe. Her arms were over her head, each wrist embraced with a metal cuff. The cuff were then linked by think chains and a long chain from the ceiling was the thing that was holding her. The same goes with her legs but they weren't over her head, they were just cuffed and linked together.

He already weakened her earlier by raping her. Normally, he would be seen with males but she just couldn't shut up. The falcon walked towards his slave. The female raised her head so ever slightly, due to the noise created by the heavy footsteps. They were getting louder as they got closer to the bitch. When he was only inches away from her, he made a surprise attack and kicked her in the stomach. Her teeth gritted as the pain entered her. Yes it was a mear kick, but this is Bryan we're talking about, one of the strongest on the Blitzkrieg Boys. He held her hair tight in his hand, almost pulling the strands from her head. She let out a moan of pain. He smirked then slapped her hard.

Blood began to escape from the corner of her bruised lips. She raised her head, looking at him in the eye. The male rolled his eyes and held the dagger to her eyes. Mariah's eyes widened. He smirked then slashed the metal across her face, creating a newly fresh wound.

"Aww what's the matter? Got nothing to brag about now?"

A tear form in her eye and she tried so hard to hold it back. He cupped her chin so that they were staring into each other. He notice the tear. She wanted to hold it back, showing that she was strong but failed. The tear popped out of her eye and trailed down her face.

"Rei will get you..you sick bastard!" She spat at him. He laughed. She always mention Rei. The all mighty Rei Kon will always come to her rescue, she asumed. But that was a lie. That neko-jin never loved her. He was in love with Kai and she was so blind to see that.

"Rei doesn't love you! He'll never will." He said to her in a cold tone. She didn't believe that, she didn't have to. She'll find that out the hard way. Mariah gritted her teeth, showing anger. He arched an eye-brow and grasped her hair once again. A loud moan of pain escaped her lips. He smirked. That was all he wanted to hear from her, pain. So then, he leaned in and placed his soft lips on her neck. Once his hot breath was felt on her very own flesh, she whimpered. Shutting her eyes as tight as she could, she tried to think of a happy moment. The way he was kissing her was making it hard for the girl to think. Suddenly, he clenched his teeth together while some of her skin was present in his mouth. A scream escaped the girl. He was like a vampire, sucking the life out of her.

He bit down harder, causing her to sob. (a/n: YES! BRYAN - 1, mariah - 0 / LOL!) Tears came down fast from her eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. This was just too much. Her crying made him stop the biting. He took his head away from her neck and stared at her in the eyes. He smirked and wiped the blood away from his lips with the side of his hand.

"Stop, I beg of you!" She yelled sobbing. He laughe evily. He then got the dagger and raised it over his head. She stopped crying in an instant, praying that Rei would come any minute.

"This is how it feels... growing up in this hell. THIS IS HOW PAINFUL IT IS!" He said, eyes widened. He brang the sharp metal down with force on the top of her head. She brung her head back quickly, dodging the attack. But, it was still bad. Instead of hitting the top of her head, the metal was imbeded into her chest. She arched her back as the pain entered her and a piercing scream came out of her. Bryan smirked.

Her body was way too weak now to move. With her eyes nearly closed, and vision blurry, there was still a portion of life remaining in her. Blood was spilled everywhere. Her chest was immensly stained and the dagger was halfway in her. The falcon walked over to her and pulled the dagger out from the valley of her visible breasts. She moaned once again.

"Looks like you're still alive... Well not for long at least." He walked back to where the main bottons are for the chains and threw the dagger down. Instead, he got a bucket of ice cold water and a thick, cut wire. And on that wire, you could see volts (a/n: should i say electric eel instead?) of electricity flowing through the metal wire. He walked back to the girl and drenched her in pure, clear liquid. He then threw the steel bucket at her, hitting her in the head. The bucket made a red scar on her forehead.

"Good-bye bitch."

He threw the electrical wire at her, and it landed on her stomach. Suddenly, a big flash of light filled the room. That was her. The wire exploded with numerous lightning volts, sending pain flowing through her veins. He smirked with his arms folded on his chest. He was going to enjoy this light show. Another piercing scream escaped her lips. Slowly, the lids of her eyes shut and the final words were the last words she ever said...

"Good bye Rei..."

Her head went down and she died with a faint smile on her face, thinking about Rei and all those days she had spent with him.

The all mighty tiger, has finally fallen to the hands of a stronger falcon.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FIN.

WHOOT! WHOOT! MARIAH DEAD! WHOOT! WHOOT! AND BRYAN KILLED HER! ... OK maybe Boris should have done the killling but oh well! ... Now it's Ming Ming's turn!


End file.
